


Ошибка Берксона

by north_venice



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два независимых события могут становиться условно зависимыми, если произошло некоторое событие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибка Берксона

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coveragen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveragen/gifts).



Они знакомятся в Нью-Йорке через пять лет. 

Враньё, конечно; они уже давно заочно знакомы, но если _знакомиться_ значит _узнать_ , то это действительно происходит впервые.

Себастиан рассказывает, что он живёт здесь уже пару лет как, хотя только недавно вернулся из Парижа — у него ещё осталась там мать, которую он навещает время от времени. Курт говорит, что они живут здесь уже давно — переехали сначала вместе с Блейном и Рейчел, а потом она вышла замуж, ну, так бывает, _ты знаешь_ , — и прячет невольно левую руку за спину.

Себастиану хочется смеяться от этого жеста, но он ничего не говорит. Курта это, кажется, удивляет. Его тоже. 

Они пьют кофе. В первую их случайную встречу в кафе, где делают лучший в мире латте с кленовым сиропом (Курт пьёт мокко, на самом деле, так что он зашёл сюда скорее потому, что нужно было сбежать от дождя), они просто пьют кофе лишний час, словно старые друзья, которыми никогда не являлись, и Курт прячет лицо в красном шарфе, а Себастиан не хочет снимать кожаную куртку, потому что он не может согреться и этой осенью слишком холодно, а он из тех людей, которые не носят с собой зонты из принципа. Курт смеётся, потому что ни на секунду в это не верит. И одалживает ему свой чёртов жёлтый зонт, объясняя, что всё равно собирался взять такси.

Ноябрь, и дождь с силой бьёт по лужам, и от этого шума на улице едва удаётся разобрать слова, и где-то между обсуждением Вуди Аллена и Лонг-Айленда и споре о Шарлотте Бронте Курт отказывается от предложения подвезти его ( _— брось, у меня машина в квартале отсюда — ты представить не можешь, во что превратятся мои волосы_ ), но записывает у него на запястье ( _— серьёзно? — салфетка рвётся_ ) свой номер телефона, потому что _должен же ты вернуть мне зонт_.

Себастиану смешно, но они прощаются, когда он сажает Курта в такси с обещанием может быть позвонить. 

Курт на это только смеётся.

Себастиан сам не знает, как так выходит, что он первый набирает чужой номер через три дня и двенадцать часов ровно.

***

Блейн хочет завести ребёнка. Их брак, рассказывает Курт, как-то хрипло смеясь, только на том и держится. Себастиану приходится стянуть перчатки, потому что мокрая от снега ткань пальто выскальзывает из рук, и он крепче обнимает Курта за талию, пока тот шатается, закинув одну руку ему на шею. Где-то здесь он думает, что бар был плохой идеей. Всё ещё остаётся плохой идеей, потому что Курт не настолько пьян, чтобы не замечать очевидного. 

Курт не настолько пьян, чтобы потом говорить себе, что на самом деле он не хотел этого.

Декабрь в этом году особенно холодный — это четвёртый раз, когда Себастиан предлагает встретиться и первый, когда Курт вдруг (это происходит спонтанно и на часах уже девять, но Курт, кажется, успел добраться до бара в квартире ещё до звонка) предлагает напиться до беспамятства, потому что Блейна всё равно не будет сегодня дома и _мне скучно_ и _ты начальник, ты можешь и сбежать из этого своего офиса на один вечер_.

Себастиан отвечает, что никогда. А потом — что Курт платит за выпивку.

Он смеётся, опирается одной рукой о барную стойку, и у него блестят глаза в тусклом свете ламп; Себастиан ловит себя на мысли, что есть что-то завораживающее в том, как он продолжает рассказывать какие-то бессвязные истории, смеётся и вливает в себя стакан за стаканом — он сам поступает так же, когда в гордом одиночестве в праздники обнаруживает, что жизнь особенно дерьмова.

В этот раз он не один и кто-то должен остаться трезвым. 

(Курт — не наивный мальчик с голубого цвета бездной в глазах, каким кажется сначала, а Себастиан внутри такая же гнилая мразь, как и снаружи. 

Не то чтобы это трагедия, в общем-то. Их всё устраивает.)

На улице холодно, особенно после душного бара, и время давно перевалило за полночь, и от фонарей никакого толка, разве что падающий снег в свете обретает какое-то очарование, свойственное чему угодно после пары рюмок и стрелки, минувшей второй час ночи, и Курт говорит ему в шею, но как бы в лицо, и у него всё ещё блестят глаза, хотя они уже давно на улице, и щёки красные от мороза: _вчера я столкнулся в кафе с любовником своего мужа. Он купил мне кофе. Милый мальчик._

И не то чтобы ему интересно, но Смайт останавливается и, встряхнув Курта и поправив ему дурацкий красный шарф, спрашивает зачем-то:

— И как ты узнал, что это он? 

Курт облизывает губы и усмехается; у него блестят глаза в свете фонарей, думает Себастиан, и никого больше нет в переулке. Под ногами хрустит снег, словно что-то привычное разрушается с каждым шагом, и у Курта на ресницах случайные снежинки и лицо горит от холода. Курт свободной рукой в перчатке оттягивает ему ворот куртки, но Смайт ничего не чувствует. Курт кривит губы в ухмылке, которая свойственна скорее Себастиану, к слову, если уж на то пошло, и говорит едва ли не шёпотом, хотя ни души вокруг:

— Я их познакомил.

Его губы рядом. 

Ничего хорошего не происходит после двух часов ночи.

Его губы рядом, и Себастиан думает, что он мало что потеряет — ему давно не восемнадцать и он не пытается завалить в постель любого симпатичного парня, но _его губы рядом_ , и это с самого начала было мало похоже на дружбу. 

Это плохая идея, думает он, и это похоже на прыжок с высоты без парашюта, когда он за шарф притягивает Курта ещё ближе и целует его так, словно ему снова шестнадцать.

Курт обнимает его второй рукой за шею и отвечает с отчаянием утопающего, что пытается ухватиться за брошенный ему круг. 

Себастиан не знает, чему удивлён больше: ответу Курта или тому, что сам подвозит его до квартиры в Бруклине и доводит до двери, всё ещё не выпуская из объятий.

Они не спят, но Себастиан, возвращаясь в машину, впервые ощущает что-то тёплое в груди, и только крепче сжимает руль пальцами с такой силой, что костяшки белеют. Ему холодно без перчаток.

***

— Ты начал курить.

Себастиан не знает, когда это стало нормой. (Не спать с мужчиной, у которого обручальное кольцо на пальце — скорее состоять с этим человеком в подобии отношений с учётом всей той ненависти, что была физически ощутима ещё пять лет назад.)

Они сидят в каком-то парке, где неподалеку кричат дети, и у Курта едва заметно дрожат руки и не работает зажигалка. Себастиан щёлкает своей и подносит пламя к сигарете; Курт благодарно кивает, и Смайт думает, что тот слишком бледен, но снова ничего не спрашивает. Возможно, это от недосыпа.

Курт всё равно не расскажет.

Курт выдыхает с облегчением и сжимает свободной рукой его пальцы — и это удивляет, на самом деле, потому что они не целуются, не касаются друг друга и даже идут обычно в шаге как минимум, чтобы при встрече с кем-то из знакомых не пришлось объясняться. Курт усмехается:

— Это дешевле, чем антидепрессанты.

У Курта идеальный брак, а вчерашнюю любовь всей жизни Себастиана звали Кевином.

Это тоже враньё — с Кевином так ничего и не сложилось, потому что в том клубе его вдруг тошнить начало от этого показушного блядства, а тему брака Курт почти не поднимает.

Не считая понедельников.

По понедельникам Курт рассказывает ему (не в таких ситуациях, а когда сам приходит под утро или ближе к ночи, и они сидят на диване в гостиной, листая каналы и сжимая чашки с чаем в руках, или когда они почти лениво занимаются любовью _(ха)_ , или просто лежат рядом и Курт, задыхаясь, говорит обо всём и сразу), что Блейну, в общем, не нужен этот брак, но он продолжает повторять, что Рейчел согласна стать суррогатной матерью для их ребёнка. Курт уже не может смотреть ей в глаза. 

Курт спрашивает его тогда, может ли это всё быть от того, что Блейн его всё ещё любит, и Себастиан не знает, что на это ответить, так что продолжает выводить пальцами узоры у него на спине.

Курт бросает его по воскресеньям: он обычно звонит где-нибудь в час ночи и говорит, что так не может больше продолжаться, что это всё неправильно и он так устал, Себастиан, понимаешь, _он так устал врать_ , и у него едва сдерживаемые рыдания в голосе, когда он говорит, что это всё должно закончиться.

Себастиан верит каждому его слову. Курт верит не меньше, и поэтому, когда Себастиан говорит каждый раз, что будет ждать его завтра в три, бросает трубку первым. 

В марте весна отвратительна: птицы слишком брезгливы, чтобы начинать петь, пока лужи растекаются неровными пятнами по асфальту. Курт всё ещё носит этот дурацкий красный шарф.

— Почему ты не уйдёшь от него? 

Сегодня среда, и они никогда не поднимают эту тему в перерыве между вторником и воскресеньем.

Пепел падает Курту на брюки — Себастиан смахивает его прежде, чем успевает понять, что делает.

Курт перехватывает его руку в тот момент, когда он собирается спрятать ладонь в карман, и смотрит на него с неуверенностью пару секунд, пытаясь решиться. Он мешкает, прежде чем ответить, и тут же отводит взгляд:

— Как только я уйду от него, ты исчезнешь.

Себастиан кривит губы в жалком подобии улыбки и едва не выдирает руку из неуверенной хватки Курта. 

Они больше так ничего и не говорят, пока у Курта не звонит телефон — у них, вроде как, поход в театр. Семейный вечер, милое напоминание раз в пару месяцев, что они, вроде как, любят друг друга.

Себастиан, в общем-то, _знает_. Он тоже этого боится.

***

Это, как и всё в этой дурацкой истории, происходит спонтанно.

Курт прибегает к классическому методу каждого неудавшего любовника — врёт Блейну о командировке и сбегает с Себастианом во Францию, потому что его уже тошнит от всего этого и он слишком бледен, и у него трясутся руки, а Себастиан не привык, что кто-то использует его пепельницу, и, _знаешь, почему бы, чёрт возьми, и нет_.

Курт ожидает, что это будет Париж, а потому едва ли не паникует, когда на билетах видит адрес международного марсельского аэропорта. Себастиан долго смеётся, прежде чем успевает объяснить, что снимает там квартиру у очаровательной пожилой лесбиянки с тремя кошками и шестнадцатилетним внуком-наркоманом.

Это почти смешно: на четвёртый день они застревают на острове, названия которого Курт даже не запоминает. Где-то недалеко от острова Иф. 

Они опаздывают на последний катер, потому что целоваться на берегу оказывается неудобно из-за ветра и скользких от воды камней, на которых невозможно удержаться, и потому что никто из них не додумался взять запасную одежду, и кто вообще знал, что вода в мае ещё такая холодная. 

Поэтому они заваливаются в первый попавшийся мотель, и Курт не понимает ни слова из того, что говорит Себастиан на своём безупречном французском, но подозревает, что рейсы до города ещё оставались, и не высказывает этого вслух только потому, что Себастиан целует так, что у него дрожат колени и воздуха в лёгких не остаётся.

Сейчас два часа ночи и они не выпили ни грамма, но Курту кажется, что он пьян, пьян от жизни, от того, что Себастиан здесь, рядом, и он смеётся и шепчет что-то ему в шею, пока Курт пытается разобраться с ключом и едва не выламывает дверь чужого номера. И когда заспанная брюнетка указывает ему на соседнюю дверь и шипит с акцентом, чтобы они были потише, Курт думает только о том, что ему ужасно не хватало этого всю свою жизнь, а он только сейчас почему-то осознал это.

У него вибрирует телефон в переднем кармане брюк, и он едва успевает вытащить его до того, как Себастиан вламывается в номер и, захлопнув дверь, первым делом впечатывает его в стену, растягивает на губах усмешку, гарантирующую или проблемы или хороший секс, и опускается на колени. 

_Курт, всё в порядке?_

_Курт?_

Себастиан до боли сжимает пальцы на его колене и недовольно мычит, ткнувшись носом ему в живот и одной рукой расправляясь с пряжкой на ремне. Курт сильнее впивается зубами в собственный кулак, чтобы не застонать в голос — блондинка на ресепшене со смехом предупредила, что здесь тонкие стены. Он честно собирается отбросить телефон в сторону и придумать нечто правдоподобное утром, но тот из-за вибрации сам едва не выскальзывает из рук. 

_Я звонил в твой офис. Мне сказали, что ты не работаешь там уже месяц._

_Что происходит, Курт?_

Себастиан зло рычит, не поднимаясь с колен, и разбирается наконец с ремнём, резко дёргая на себя молнию. Курт шипит, ударившись затылком о стену, и печатает, едва глядя на телефон, _нам надо поговорить_. 

Ответ приходит почти сразу, но он уже не смотрит, потому что _чёрт бы побрал Себастиана и его язык_.

_Да, кажется, нам надо._

***

Курт ничего не говорит ему о Блейне. Даже когда на следующий день по возвращении в Марсель сразу берёт себе билет обратно до Нью-Йорка — у Себастиана всё внутри трещит по швам и он не понимает, что пошло не так, и когда Курт, не произнося ни слова, берёт в одиночку такси в аэропорту до Бруклина, у Себастиана дрожат руки и что-то ломается внутри.

Что-то болит так, что на стены лезть хочется или кричать, и он не знает, что с этим делать.

Он не хочет думать об этом. 

Когда Курт оказывается на пороге его квартиры на Манхэттене, проходит три дня и двенадцать часов ровно. Себастиана уже тошнит от алкоголя и сигарет, а у Курта в руках сумка с вещами и дурацкий красный шарф на плечах, и когда он вдруг обнимает его спустя невыносимую минуту молчания и утыкается носом ему в шею, у Курта, кажется, слёзы стоят в глазах, и дрожит голос, когда он говорит, что _это всё твоя вина_ и _прости меня_ , и Себастиан только гладит его по спине и спутавшимся волосам, думая, что ему всегда удавались в постановках роли злодеев и он, наверное, та ещё мразь, но если это значит, что Курт выбирает его в итоге, то он совсем не против сыграть в Мефистофеля ещё немного.

Сегодня четверг, и Себастиан не хочет никуда уходить, обводя все майские числа в календаре красным фломастером. Курт думает, что эти пять лет того стоили.


End file.
